Secrets, Family, Love and Friendship
by llama.potter.freak
Summary: re-write of 7th book. read to find out
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in the trios' seventh and final year. At the end of the sixth year the battle at Hogwarts resulted in Voldermorts downfall. Snape proved his loyalty to the order when he saved Dumbledore from the death eaters and assisted Harry in defeating Voldermort for good. The Malfoy family ended up fighting for the order in the final battle and Narcissa was killed by her own sister Bellatrix Lestrange. Lucius then avenged his wife's death by killing Bellatrix. They joined the order after realising that Voldermort was willing to sacrifice their son for his cause. They realised that it didn't matter, if you were a pure-blood or a muggle-born, it mattered what kinda of person you were. 

A month before September 1st Madeline Zabini, Blaise's mother was sitting in her lounge room with her son after dinner. An extremely tired looking owl flew through the open window and perched it's self on the arm of Madeline's chair. Madeline took the letter recognizing the hand writing immediately. The owl then flew to the empty owl cage and drank some water as the Zabini's owl was out hunting. Madeline opened the envelope and read the letter carefully. 

_Dear Maddie,_

_It has been along time. I hope this letter finds you well. I have missed having my cousin over the last 16 years. I hope you and Blaise are safe, and that Robert has not succeeded into drawing you into his world. _

_I have heard rumours all the way over here in Australia and I have to know if they are true. I've heard he is gone, that it is over. Is this true, is it safe back home again. If the rumours are true and it is all over and he is really gone forever then I need to know what side he chose. Did he keep his promise and fight for good, or did he return to his old ways. _

_Please let my owl rest for a few days before replying as she has had a very long journey and should rest before the journey back._

_I've missed you Maddie._

_Love Gwen._

Madeline gave the letter a small smile before folding it up and putting it in her pocket. "Mum, who was it from". Madeline looked at her son and smiled,

"It was from my cousin Gwen", Blaise looked at his mother weirdly he didn't remember a cousin called Gwen. Madeline stood up and got a photo album of the shelf and showed it to her son. Blaise took it and opened up to the first page. Staring up at him was a photo of his mum when she was about his age with another girl they were smiling and laughing. Madeline looked at the photo over her son's shoulder. "That's Gwen and me when we were your age". Blaise turned the pages pretty much every photo was of his mum and Gwen. There were a few of his parents when they were still at school, and also one with Gwen and someone who looked rather familiar. The last photo was of his mum holding him when he was about one, and Gwen holding a baby girl who was about the same age. Blaise looked up at his mother, "is that her daughter". Madeline nodded,

"Yep, that's your cousin Tessa, she is your age". Blaise closed the album and handed it back to his mother. Madeline set it back on the shelf and sat back in her chair. "How come I've never met them before" Blaise asked his mother. Madeline sighed and looked at her son. "Well, shortly after that last photo was taken Gwen and Tessa moved to Australia." Blaise gave his mother a questioningly look so Madeline continued. "They were in danger from Lord Voldermort. Gwen didn't have any other family apart from me as her parents were died by the time she was 18 so she moved her and Tessa to Australia". Blaise was contemplating this when another owl flew through the window. He recognised it straight away, it was Hermione's owl. He grabbed the letter and went up stairs to read it. 

When the war ended those who had fought for the order had taken time to heal. There had been loses but they all pulled through. Blaise and Hermione connected and started dating just before they all went home for the summer. Blaise ripped open the envelope and opened the letter and read.

_Dear Blaise,_

_How are you? I hope you have had a good rest of summer. Please thank your mum again for having me stay for a week. The burrow is insane, and I have only been here for a day. Harry and Ginny can't keep away from each other and Ron is depressing us all, pinning for Lavender even though she left about an hour ago. _

_What is news with you since I left? Have you seen Draco at all, do you know how he is coping with his mothers death? I wasn't sure if I should write to him. I know that if it was me I don't think I would ever recover, although having you would help. I miss you Blaise I know I only was with you like 3 days ago but I miss having you with me just holding me. I feel so lonely here at the burrow. Harry and Ginny have each other and Lavender was just here and is coming back in like two days. _

_Well I hear Mrs Weasley calling me for dinner. Please reply straight away I miss talking to you. _

_Love Hermione _

Blaise smiled and his girlfriends letter and set about writing his reply while downstairs his mother was doing the same to her cousin.

At the beginning of the next week Gwen was sitting on her bed in her bedroom in Australia. Her owl flew through the open window, dropping the letter in Gwen's lap before flying to her cage to rest. Gwen opened the letter she knew was from her cousin Madeline.

_Dear Gwen,_

_It has been a very long time; it's been 16 years to long. The rumours are true the wars is finally over he was finally defeated. Harry Potter lived up to his name and destroyed Voldermort once and for all. Robert died in the battle he tried to kill Blaise for his cause and I couldn't let that happen. _

_You'll never guess who turned their back on Voldermort and fought for the order, The Malfoy's. Narcissa was tragically killed by Bellatrix but Lucius avenged her death. He and Draco are having a hard time understandably. Draco is Blaise's best friend and he is a bit at a loss of what to do to help him through this. _

_He kept his promise to you he fought for us and bravely. He truly loves you. Come home its safe now. Come and be with him again, Tessa deserves to know her father. She can do her final year at Hogwarts with Blaise, where she was meant to be all along, Zable is a good school but Hogwarts is where she should be. England is where you both should be._

_I miss you so much Gwen and so does he. _

_Love Maddie._

A tear slid down Gwen's cheek as she re-read the letter. She wiped the tear away and pulled out a new piece of parchment to write her reply.

_Dear Maddie,_

_I'm so happy to here that the rumours are true and that it is safe back home. I'm so glad you and Blaise are alright and that he didn't turn out like his dad. _

_I'm glad to hear that he kept his promise to me and hearing you say he still loves me breaks my heart because I will never be able to be with him again. I love him and I always will but I will not be returning home to England. _

_Maddie, I'm sick I have been for about a year now and I only have about another week or so left. I want to send Tessa to live with you and Blaise and to go to Hogwarts for her final year. If this is ok please send a reply straight away I don't want her hear in my final days and will send her off as soon as I get a reply. I will turn her trunk into a portkey that will arrive at your front door. I also ask you to send the enclosed letter to Dumbledore which I have written explaining the situation and asking him to accept her as a student. _

_I'm sorry to ask you to do this but your right its time for her to go home and be where she belongs even if I can't join her. And please do me one more favour please don't tell him I don't want him to know._

_Goodbye Maddie you were the best friend and cousin I could have ever asked for I know you will take care of my baby._

_Love Gwen_

Gwen then slipped in to her daughter's room and sent her owl off with the letter. She then returned to her room closing the door behind her. She walked over to her bedside table pulled open the draw and rummaged around for a bit until she found a photo frame with a photo of her and the man she loved smiling and laughing together, and every so often he would give her a kiss on the cheek and put his arm around her lovingly. She lay down on her bed crying about the fact she would never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **i dont own harry potter although i wish i did but i did come up with tessa. which isnt as good as j.k rowlings characters but ill take what i can get.

At the beginning of the next week Gwen was sitting on her bed in her bedroom in Australia

When Madeline first read Gwen's letter she burst into tears. Her best friend, her cousin was going to die and she was never going to see her again. She had lost 16 years of her life and she was never going to be able to rectify that. Once she had cried about it for a few minutes she calmed down enough to write a reply.

_Dear my darling Gwen,_

_I can't believe I'm never going to see you again. The thought of that hurts so much. I promise you I won't tell him. And I know he doesn't know about Tessa and Tessa doesn't know about him so I'll keep that a secret as well. _

_Of course Tessa can come and live with us. She is family and I will always look after her. Blaise will look after her at Hogwarts. Knowing my son he will be as protective of her as if she was his sister. _

_I love you Gwen, you were the closest thing I had to a sister and there has never been a day that I haven't thought about you or looked at the albums full of the photos of our lives together._

_Goodbye Gwen I'll remember you always_

_Love Maddie_

She sent her owl to her cousin and Blaise's owl to Dumbledore so that Madeline's owl could rest.

Dumbledore sat at his desk after finalising all the school leaders for that coming year. All he had to do was decided on a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. He had asked Remus but he had said the parents would have Dumbledore out of office so fast he wouldn't have time to blink. So he was trying to think of another option when an owl flew from the dark night sky into his office landing on his desk. Dumbledore took the letter from the owl as the owl fluttered back out the open window.

Dumbledore opened the letter curiously and began reading it.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. The news of the war ending has reached me here in Australia and it filled my heart with joy. _

_I am very sick Professor and will not make past the next two weeks. The reason I am writing to tell you this is because as you may or may not be aware I have daughter. She just turned 17 and would be beginning her final year of schooling had we stayed in England. I am sending her to live with my cousin Madeline Zabini and her son Blaise. I would like her to attend Hogwarts with Blaise for her final year. It is where she should have been all along. She is an incredibly bright witch and an extraordinary Quidditch player so no matter what house she is sorted into I am sure she will be fine._

_There is another thing. Tessa's father is a teacher at Hogwarts and I am sure you can guess which one. I never told him about Tessa and she also has no idea about him. When I found out I was pregnant we had already broken up because I had found out he was a death eater. When he came to me when she was one and told me he had renounced Voldermort and turned spy for you I was so happy I cried. I was about to tell him that he had a beautiful baby girl sleeping in the next room. But then he told me I had to leave that I was at risk. That if Voldermort ever found out he had changed sides he would kill him and then me. So I never told him Tessa existed instead we said goodbye and I left for Australia the next day._

_I do believe that they should know however, I will leave it up to you to decide who to tell first and when they should be told. There are two letters inclosed in the envelope one addressed to Tessa and the other addressed to him. _

_I trust your judgment Professor so will the leave the matter in your hands now. I do ask that you wait awhile before divulging the secret I have hidden for almost 17 years. If however he works out that he is her father when he finds out she is my daughter then do tell him the truth. _

_Thank-you very much for everything Professor_

_Sincerely_

_Gwen Miller_

Dumbledore smiled sadly at the letter as he folded up the parchment and set it down on his desk. The thought of one of the brightest witches to ever attend Hogwarts, facing a premature death broke his heart. Gwen Miller was always one to stand up for her beliefs no matter what anyone else thought. She was the only Gryffindor to come out of the Miller family but she wasn't ashamed of it she was proud to be in Gryffindor. However that didn't stop her from falling in love with a Slytherin.

Dumbledore pulled out the two sealed envelopes that were inclosed in the letter. The first was addressed to Tessa, the second was addressed to Severus Snape there were a few tear marks on the front of the envelope and Dumbledore knew Gwen must have been crying when she wrote this. He put the letters in his desk drawer before locking it.

Just when Dumbledore thought all mailed had seised for the night another more familiar owl flew through the open window, perching on Dumbledore's desk dropping the letter in front of him. Dumbledore opened it and read its contents.

_Dear Albus,_

_Before you question if this is letter is me telling you I have reconsidered turning down the position of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, the answer is no I haven't. I have however, found someone who would do the job. I was speaking to Tonks and she said she would be more then happy to take over the position. She knows you need to send out the booklists at the end of the week so asked me to tell you the text book she would like the students to have. She also asks me to tell you that if you would like a different text book to be used then go ahead she doesn't mind._

_The title of the book is the 'Ins and Outs of Defence against the Dark Arts' by Libby Smith. _

_Hope that makes your life a bit easier._

_Remus_

Dumbledore smiled he could know finalise the booklist and have it sent off to all the students by the end of the week. He turned to look out the open window into the dark night sky and thought that this year was going to be a good one.

please r/r i have only gotten one review and it makes me sad


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks before the new school year would start at Hogwarts, Madeline's owl flew through Gwen's open window dropping the letter on her bed

2 weeks before the new school year would start at Hogwarts, Madeline's owl flew through Gwen's open window dropping the letter on her bed. Gwen snatched up the letter the owl had dropped on the bed and read over it quickly. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she read it but she blinked them back she had to send Tessa now. Gwen left her room and wandered down the hall to Tessa's room. She opened the door to find her beautiful baby girl sitting on her bed reading her magazine with her trunk packed ready to go beside her for when ever her mother told her to.

When Tessa heard her mum open the door she put her magazine down and looked at her. On glance at her mum's face told Tessa all she needed to know. Today she was saying goodbye to her mum forever to go to a place she doesn't remember, to live with people she doesn't remember.

Gwen looked at her daughter as Tessa stood up to give her room one last check. Tessa had long straight black hair like her mothers. Tessa's however, had magically dyed magenta streaks in hers. Her skin wasn't pale but it wasn't quite tan either. She was about 5"6 which was the same hight as her mother. On the day she was to leave her mother forever Tessa was wearing her black skirt which ended ¾ down her thigh and a red tank top. Attached to her skirt was her jean chains and she was wearing dirty old black converse on her feet. Tessa ran her left hand with painted black nail polish on her fingers through her hair. She looked at her mother, there eyes locking and tears brimming in each of them. Gwen had deep blue eyes that were a window in to what ever emotion she was feeling, but Tessa had beetle black eyes that always had a sparkle in them but they never gave away her emotion unless she let them.

"Mum, I don't want to go, I can't leave you alone like this", Gwen just sighed heavily and looked at her daughter, "Tessa, you can't stay here and watch me die I won't let you, because when I'm gone you are going to be by yourself. You need to go back to England, finish school and be with Madeline and Blaise there your family and they will always be there for you". Tessa looked at her mum knowing she was right but hating the fact that she had to say goodbye forever. With nothing left to say Tessa and Gwen hugged crying their eyes out that they were never going to live as a family again.

When they finally pulled away after about 5 minuets Tessa set her owl Bess out so she could fly there by herself. Then Gwen pointed her wand at Tessa's trunk and muttered "Portus" the trunk glowed yellow and Tessa placed her hand on it. "I love you mum, I'll never forget you". Gwen gave her daughter a sad smile before replying "I love you to, my beautiful baby girl" and with that Tessa and the trunk was gone and Gwen broke down and cried.

Tessa and her trunk landed with a thump in front of a huge white manor house. Tessa sighed looking up at the house from where she still sat on the ground. She blinked back new tears that were threatening to spill out and wiped away the ones remaining on her cheeks. Tessa stood up wiping any dirt away from the back of her skirt, she then picked up her trunk and sighed before knocking on the oak front door.

Madeline opened the door to find almost the spitting image of Gwen at 16 with a few obvious differences. Tessa tried to give Madeline a warm appreciative smile but all she could muster was a weak awkward one. Madeline took one look at Tessa's dull black eyes and pulled her into a hug. Tessa would usually fight a hug from someone she barely knew but she didn't, instead she broke down and cried on her mum's best friend's shoulder.

A boy, who Tessa assumed was Blaise, slid past the two hugging women and closed the front door and picked up Tessa's trunk taking it upstairs for her. Madeline led Tessa into the lounge room sitting her down on the couch before offering her a drink. Tessa just shook her head her long black hair moving around her face and her magenta streaks becoming more visible. Tessa just sat on the couch not really seeing what was in front of her as silent tears streamed down her already tear stained face.

Tessa rested her head against the armrest of the couch closing her eyes. When she woke up she was in an unfamiliar double bed and there was a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes staring at her. He gave a warm smile as she sat her self up in bed. The boy extended his hand to her, "hi, I'm Blaise your cousin, just to state the obvious". Tessa gave him a small smile and took his hand and shook it,

"I'm Tessa although that would be stating the obvious as well". Tessa rested her head against the headboard behind her and sighed, "What time is it?" Blaise looked at his watch before answering, "12:30, mums at work but will be back in time for dinner". Tessa just nodded in response. "oh and before I forget this came for you just after you fell asleep", Blaise handed Tessa an envelope which had Tessa Miller written on it in green ink, "its your Hogwarts letter, booklists and stuff". She opened the letter pulling out three pieces of parchment. The first one was the standard letter that everyone got at the beginning of every school year, the second was her booklist and the third was a personal letter from Professor Dumbledore. Tessa read the letter curiously.

_Dear Miss Miller,_

_I and the members of my staff offer you the deepest sympathy for the loss of your mother. She was an extraordinary witch, one of the brightest to ever come out of Hogwarts in fact. _

_I hear that you follow in your mothers footsteps and it gives me great pleasure to accept you as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_When you arrive at Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, please go with Mr Zabini into the school and sit with him at his house table. You will sit there until all the first years are sorted. Once the last first year has been sorted you will be called up to be sorted. The sorting is very straight forward all you do is place the sorting hat on your head and wait for it to announce your house._

_Please remember that what ever house you are placed in you should be proud to be in that house. Your mother was the only Gryffindor in her family but wore Gryffindor colours proudly as did her cousin Madeline who was also the only Gryffindor in her family. _

_So whether you are placed in Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff be proud._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Tessa sighed placing the letters back in the envelope before placing it on the beside table. She lay back down to go to sleep not wanting to think about her mother and expected Blaise to leave as she was going to sleep but he didn't. Blaise just smiled at his cousin and leaned over the chair he was in to pick up a book off the floor. Tessa closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tessa next opened her eyes the sky outside her window was dark with the stars giving an unusual amount of light

When Tessa next opened her eyes the sky outside her window was dark with the stars giving an unusual amount of light. Although Tessa would have liked to stay locked up in this strange room forever she decided she should get moving and try and make some sort of effort with her cousins. She opened her bedroom door and saw Blaise halfway up the stairs. Blaise smiled at her,

"I was just coming to get you. Mum has made dinner." Tessa nodded and followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen where Madeline was serving up dinner. Tessa sat down at the table next to Blaise and Madeline put a plate of lasagne in front of her. Tessa gave a sad smile when she saw what they were eating,

"Mum's favourite." Madeline looked at her cousin and returned her smile,

"I taught her out to make it when we were 15." Tessa nodded at this information and started eating.

When dinner was finished Tessa hugged Madeline, "thank-you Madeline for everything." Madeline sighed.

"oh sweetie, you never have to thank me you are my family and your mum is my cousin and best friend this is what you do for those you love."

Tessa then went upstairs and opened up her trunk. She pulled out her grey pyjama pants and black tank top. Once she had changed into them she pulled out her muggle mp3 player that she had put a spell on to work in the wizarding world, so that it would even work at Hogwarts. The last thing she pulled out was a photo of her mum. She placed that on her bedside table and got into bed. She put her headphones in her ears, and looked at the picture of her mum. "Good night mum, I love you." And with that Tessa fell asleep.

On September 1st Tessa woke up and pulled on her jeans and blue t-shirt with a print of an angel on it in black. Tessa then pointed her wand at her hair and the magenta streaks became fluoro purple. She grabbed her trunk and Bess in her cage and went down stairs to have breakfast with Blaise and Madeline.

As Tessa sat down and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate on the table Madeline spoke to her. "The taxi will be here in 20mins to take us to Kings cross station, have you got everything packed?" Tessa bit into her toast and nodded, once she had swallowed her toast she said,

"Yep my trunk and Bess in her cage are by the front door." Madeline smiled at her and placed her cup of tea on the table, before continuing the conversation.

"so are you nervous?" Tessa considered the question for a second before answering,

"not nervous, but I don't know, I need my mum." Tessa blinked back the tears she could feel welling up in her eyes and stared at her plate. Madeline reached out her hand and patted Tessa's arm,

"I know I'm not your mum but I'm always here for you know matter what you need." Tessa lifted her head and nodded in response. Then she felt Blaise place his arm around her shoulders,

"don't worry Tessa I'll look after you at Hogwarts. After all you are the closest thing I have to a sister." Tessa smiled at Blaise, and the three of them finished their breakfast in silence.

When they arrived on platform 9¾ Blaise waved to few people he knew and muttered their names, what year and what house they were in to Tessa. Then up ahead he saw the people he was really looking for. Blaise wrapped his arms around the waist of a girl with bushy brown her.

"hey gorgeous" he whispered in her ear. The girl turned around and threw her arms around Blaise,

"Blaise, I missed you." Blaise smiled,

"I missed you to Hermoine." Once they pulled out of their hug Blaise said hi to everyone else and then reached out grabbed Tessa's arm pulling her into the group, as she was standing at the side a little awkwardly.

"everyone this is my cousin Tessa Miller, Tessa this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and his girlfriend Lavender Brown, and the one the only the famous Harry Potter and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley." Harry rolled his eyes at Blaise and hit him on the arm. Blaise rubs his arm and laughs, Tessa smiles at them but everyone can tell that her dull black eyes used to shine,

"its nice to meet all of you, Blaise has told me so much about all of you." Ginny gave Tessa a warm smile,

"all bad I'm sure." Blaise raise his eyebrow at Ginny before responding,

"yes Ginny I told Tessa all sorts of horrible things about my closest friends, speaking of which has anyone seen Draco?" Everyone shook there head and Blaise looked worried,

"the train is going to leave in five minute, he has to be here." Hermione looked at Blaise,

"well he might be in the heads compartment already, in fact I should be heading there now. Blaise you and I have first patrol duty." And with that Hermione kissed Blaise on the cheek grabbed her trunk and headed on the train. Blaise turned to look at everyone else,

"shall we find a compartment?" everyone else nodded in agreement and grabbed their trunks getting on to the train. They headed to the back of the train and found a compartment which had only two occupants, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

When Luna heard the compartment door open she looked up from the newest issue of the Quibbler, while Neville looked up from his nimbulas nibultonia which he was crooning over. Everyone exchanged greetings and Blaise introduced Tessa to them. Everyone found seats and Ron, Harry, Blaise and Ginny started talking about Quidditch, Neville went back to looking after the nimbulas nibultonia, Luna returned her attention to the Quibbler and Lavender pulled out one of her girlie magazines. Tessa wasn't quite sure what to do, she really wanted to just listen to her music but she thought that might be rude, so then she thought about contributing to the Quidditch conversation as she played, however she wasn't very familiar with the England teams coming from Australia. Tessa having made her decision stood up to get her mp3 player out of her trunk, when she sat back down next to Blaise, Ron and Ginny looked at her weirdly. They had never seen a muggle mp3 player before. Harry had and Blaise had seen hers.

"What is that?" Ron asked her. Tessa smiled looking down at her mp3 player before looking back up at Ron and replying.

"It's a muggle mp3 player, I like some muggle music so this is how I listen to it." Ginny looked at her confused,

"ok but how does it work here, muggle stuff can't work in the wizarding world" Tessa gave Ginny a cheeky smile,

"well I put a spell on it so that it will work in the wizarding world, it will even work at Hogwarts." Ron and Ginny nodded in approval and then they continued their Quidditch conversation with Harry and Blaise. Blaise gave Tessa a quick sideways glance as she was about to put her headphones in,

"actually Tessa is a good Quidditch player." Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at her in amazement, Blaise continued talking,

"yeh she is a beater." Harry smiled at her,

"well, I'm Gryffindor Quidditch captain and we could use a new beater, so lets hope you get sorted into Gryffindor." Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement, but Blaise nudged her,

"well I'm Quidditch captain for Slytherin and we could use a new beater aswell, so we can beat these guys in the first match of the year." The other three scoffed and they continued to have a playful argument about which houses team Tessa should be on. Tessa smiled and put her mp3 player in her pocket deciding she didn't need it just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the topic of Quidditch had been exhausted Blaise looked at his watch and stood up stretching,

Once the topic of Quidditch had been exhausted Blaise looked at his watch and stood up stretching,

"Tessa, I have to go patrol with Hermione, come down to the heads compartment with me and you can meet Draco." Tessa nodded and stood up as well. They both said bye to the others and left the compartment.

When they got to the heads compartment they opened the door to find Draco staring out the window and Hermione with her head buried in a book. When she heard to the door open she looked up and smiled at Blaise and Tessa. She then closed her book and hit Draco to get his attention.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" Draco looked up rubbing his arm and saw Blaise standing in the doorway of the compartment. Draco stood up while Hermione put her book back in her trunk. Blaise stretched out his hand to Draco and they shook hands,

"Hey Draco, how are going?" Draco shrugged letting go of Blaise's hand,

"I'm alright Blaise, and you?" Blaise smiled at his friend and Draco returned it,

"Yeh I'm not bad, there is someone I want you to meet." Blaise moved aside so that Draco could see Tessa.

"Draco this is my cousin Tessa, Tessa this is my best mate Draco." Tessa and Draco turned and looked at each other. When Tessa's dull back eyes meet Draco's dull grey eyes a gleam and a sparkle returned to each of them for just a second.

"It's nice to meet you Draco, Blaise told me heaps about you." Draco looked at Blaise and then back at Tessa,

"It's nice to meet you as well." Hermione, who was now standing next to Blaise, nudged him and he nodded, they both had seen the sparkle that had been missing from Tessa's and Draco's eyes since the deaths of their mothers.

"Well, Blaise and I have to patrol the train; I trust you guys will be ok." Tessa and Draco just nodded in agreement neither of them looking at each other or Blaise and Hermione. Hermione grabbed Blaise's hand and dragged him out of the compartment closing the door behind them.

When Tessa heard the door of the compartment close she looked at Draco, "so do you mind if I hang out here for awhile? The other compartment is kinda full and while there all nice people I need space." Draco just nodded not meeting Tessa's eyes and then sat back down.

Tessa sat down in the seat opposite Draco and pulled out her mp3 player. Draco leaned his head against the glass window and took a quick glance at Tessa.

"What's that?" Tessa looked up at the sound of Draco's voice drifting through over her music.

"It's a muggle mp3 player I put a spell on it so I can use it in the wizarding world. I listen to muggle music on it." Draco just nodded in response and went back to staring out the window. The pair sat in silence for a good 30 mins before the lunch lady came by with the trolley.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked as she pulled open there compartment door.

Draco nudged Tessa with her foot and gestured to the trolley. She pulled her head phones out of her ears and grabbed her purse and went up to the trolley.

"Hi, can I please have two pumpkin pasties, a few chocolate frogs and a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans?"

"Here you go sweetie that's 17 sickles."

Tessa took her food and said thank you to the lady before siting back down. As she walked into the compartment Draco was walking out to buy his food. Tessa had just taken a bite into her first pumpkin pasty when Draco sat back down. Tessa looked up at Draco and saw he had bought two pumpkin pasties, a liquorish wand and a few chocolate frogs.

They sat in silence, Tessa with her headphones in and Draco staring out the window for the next hour. When Hermione and Blaise came back to find them both sitting there as if the other didn't exist Hermione looked a bit disappointed. Blaise walked into the compartment plonking himself down next to Draco, and Hermione sat next to Tessa.

The boys talked catching up on everything discussing the coming year and so on, Hermione reached into her trunk and pulled out the book she was reading while Tessa sat with her headphones in staring out the window. About 10 mins later Tessa felt tears welling up in her as the song _Home by Vanessa Carlton_ came on. Tessa couldn't do anything, she couldn't stop the tears and she couldn't stop the song she just sat there staring out the window with silent tears sliding down her face. No one seemed to notice until Draco glanced over at her and saw she was crying. He had no idea what to do; he had just met her so he nudged Blaise and gestured to his cousin. Blaise squeezed in between Hermione and Tessa and put his arm around her letting her cry on his shoulder. When Tessa stopped crying Blaise pulled her headphones out of her ears and she sat up and looked at him blinking away the remaining tears.

"Tessa?" Blaise said tentatively. Tessa just shook her head letting the last few tears slide down her cheek.

"It's the song, my mum told me to listen to when I felt alone and out of place she said it would mind me that she is always with me and I always have a home with her in my heart." Blaise just hugged his cousin tightly and whispered,

"You always have a home with me and mum." The four of them sat in silence for about another half an hour before Blaise looked at his watch.

"We will be at Hogwarts soon Tessa and I should go change into our robes, we will see you guys on the carriages."

Tessa and Blaise headed down the train to their carriage and changed into their robes with everyone else and waited for the train to arrive at hogsmead station.


	6. apologies

Hey guys

Hey guys

Sorry about this but I'm putting this story on hold. I have come up with another story idea I want to go with and if I wasn't in year 12 I would do both at once but I might fail school then. So I will be coming back to this story eventually…..but I would love it if you all looked out for my new one. The first chapter should be up in a weeks or so depending on school work.

Thank you

Lana


End file.
